Mischief Managed
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Follow the Marauders as they make their way through Hogwarts, heartbreak, and high jinks. Learn how Remus deals with his "furry little problem," Sirius deals with his malicious pure-blood family, Peter became a servant to the dark lord, and how James finally got Lily to marry him.
1. Sirius

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** This story will start off with a chapter for each Marauder from the time of birth to getting on the Hogwarts express. After that, the chapters will cover all of them at once as they will be together almost constantly.

**Chapter 1: Sirius**

Walburga Black, proud pure-blood witch, laid in the king size bed, the small baby boy nestled in her arms. She smiled at the child and passed him up to his father, Orion Black. The heavily built man took his newborn son into his arms and rocked him gently.

After eight hours of labor, Walburga was exhausted. She shut her eyes and yawned. The mediwitch who assisted in the delivery ushered the father out of the room and closed the door quietly. Orion carried the baby into the nursery and placed him in the crib.

"What's the baby's name?" the mediwitch asked.

"Sirius Orion Black," the father answered.

"Very good," she answered. "I will leave you to your family."

"Thank you for your services," Orion said before their new house elf, Kreacher, let the witch out.

Just as Orion was about to check on his wife, a sharp cry cut through the quiet house. He thought about leaving the child for Kreacher to tend to, but changed his mind when he heard his wife bellowing for him the take care of their newborn son.

Orion entered the nursery and picked up his son. He rocked Sirius and made shushing sounds to calm him.

The baby's cries slowly died down to quiet whimpers. Orion smiled proudly at his ability to calm his son.

"There," he said. "Much better." He placed Sirius back in the crib and left the room. Orion decided he would order Kreacher to take care of the newborn for the rest day.

xxXxx

Two year old Sirius toddled around the ground floor of the Black family home. He heard his mother's groans and cries from her bedroom upstairs. His father came down the steps looking tired.

"Papa," little Sirius said when his father approached him. "Where mama?"

"Hello Sirius," Orion said. "Mama is upstairs. Soon you'll have a little brother or sister."

Sirius nodded slowly. He had been told this many times over the past few months. He still didn't understand why he couldn't see his mother, though.

Sirius picked up his toy wand and poked his stuffed owl. The toy came to life and flapped its wings. It flew around the drawing room once and then landed in front of Sirius becoming lifeless again.

"Very good, Sirius," Orion said crouching down to pat the boy on the head. Sirius grinned showing his little teeth.

Walburga yelled from the bedroom and Orion went pale again. He stood and hastily made his way upstairs.

Sirius heard his father's voice and then another voice. Silence followed, and Sirius became scared. A tiny cry broke the silence.

Sirius toddled to the bottom of the staircase and looked up. He saw his father holding something wrapped in blankets. Orion came down the stairs slowly and crouched at the bottom. Sirius stood on his tippy toes and looked over his father's arm. He smiled, seeing the baby.

"This is your brother, Sirius," Orion told the little boy. "His name is Regulus."

"Regalus," Sirius said quietly.

"Regulus," Orion corrected.

Sirius reached out a finger and touched his baby brother's tiny fist.

"So wittle," Sirius said.

"It will be a while until you can play with him," Orion chuckled. "I'm going to bring him back to Mama. Go play like a good boy."

Sirius nodded and raced back to his toy wand and stuffed owl.

xxXxx

Sirius, age six, flew around the community pitch on his new broomstick. His father had bought it for him for his birthday. The chilly November air felt freeing on his face. He had been so excited to play with the other boys in the area. He was happy when they accepted him right away and he was actually quite good at quidditch.

Sirius was playing as chaser today with his new friends. He was having so much fun and they played for a couple of hours, until the parents told everyone it was time for dinner. Sirius was left alone, the last one on the pitch. He sighed and threw his broom over his shoulder.

His parents often left him to his own devices. His father worked at the Ministry of Magic while his mother stayed at home and invited her annoying lady friends over. She liked to invite Sirius' cousins over most of the time. They were all girls, and he couldn't stand them. Andie was the only one he really got along with though. She was the middle sister. Her older sister, Bellatrix, Bella for short, was terrible to Sirius. She was eight years older than Sirius and was in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Luckily she was at school right now and didn't have as much time to torment him and cast hexes and curses on him. Narcissa was the youngest of the three sisters. She was by far the prettiest, but she was just as mean as Bella. She would be starting at Hogwarts next September. Whenever Sirius' aunt came by their dark little house, Narcissa was the only one to come. Bella and Andie were both at Hogwarts. He hated his family. His cousins poked fun of him, his mother was constantly barking orders at him, and his little brother always got into trouble, which Sirius got blamed for more often than not. The only one he really liked was his father, he may try to treat him like an adult but at least he didn't look at him like he was a disappointment already.

Sirius opened the front door to his house and walked in kicking off his shoes and leaning his broom against the wall. He walked in slowly, hearing women's voices. He knew his mother had company.

Regulus came into the drawing room and saw his brother. He smiled and waved and then called, "Sirius is home!"

"Sirius?!" Walburga yelled. "Where have you been?"

Sirius stepped into the drawing room fully and faced his furious mother. "I was at the pitch, trying out my new broom."

"Were there other children there?" she inquired.

"Yes, we were playing quidditch," Sirius said.

"Were they half-bloods and muggle-borns?" Walburga sneered as if she was talking about something disgusting.

Sirius shrugged, "I dunno, I didn't ask."

Walburga made a noise at the back of her throat, "You know what I said about only playing with children from pure-blood families. You're dirty; you've been playing with scum. Kreacher!"

The house elf with the long bat-like ears and nose like a beak scurried into the room and bowed before Walburga, "Yes, Mistress?"

"Take Sirius upstairs and throw him in the tub. He needs to be scrubbed clean," she ordered.

"Come young master," Kreacher said and Sirius followed, shoulders slumped. He just didn't understand why he couldn't play with everyone.

xxXxx

Sirius woke up and stretched. His back cracked a couple of times and he sat up. The sun had already risen and was shining through his window. He grinned; today was a special day. It was his birthday and he was turning eleven.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. He got out of bed and opened the door. His little brother was standing there with a small smile on his face. He was slightly shorter than Sirius and he had short, black hair with bangs that often fell into his pale blue eyes.

"What?" Sirius asked when Regulus didn't say anything.

"Happy birthday!" he yelled and hugged his brother.

"Thanks," Sirius said but didn't hug him back. "Do you think breakfast is ready?"

"Dunno," Regulus answered. "Father is as work and Mother hasn't woken up yet."

Sirius made a face. His mother slept most of the morning, never waking up before ten. She would then do her hair and make-up and make sure she looked perfect. By the time she was ready, it was usually around noon.

"I bet Kreacher would make us breakfast," Regulus said.

"You should ask. That old bat hates me," Sirius said.

Regulus nodded and hurried down the stairs. Sirius changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve black t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of white socks, gave his chin-length black hair a quick brush through and headed to the dining room.

There was some toast, eggs, sausages, and juice laid out on the table. Regulus was already loading up a plate. Sirius dug in as well taking a little of everything. He hadn't realized he was so hungry. When his mother sent him to bed the night before without dinner he hadn't been that hungry anyway, but now he was starving.

He heard footsteps upstairs and figured his mother was awake. It was unusual for her to be awake before ten, but he didn't really question it. He just hoped she had forgotten why she sent him to his room in the first place. They had been arguing about Sirius' friends who he played with at the community quidditch pitch. Then the argument went to Hogwarts and how Sirius needed to be in Slytherin or Walburga would make his life a living hell. He snapped back saying she made his life a living hell already and he would kill himself if the sorting hat put him in Slytherin. He had watched his mother's face turn the color of a tomato and saw the disapproving look from his father before Walburga exploded and sent him to his room without dinner.

Just as Sirius was about to load up his plate a second time, there was a tapping on the window. A small tawny owl was flapping about just outside with a letter in its beak. Regulus was closer to the window; he got up and let the owl in. It dropped the letter in front of Sirius who patted the little bird on the head and ripped off a bit of toast for it. The owl hooted in thanks and took off through the open window. Regulus closed it and turned to Sirius who was opening the letter addressed to him. He grinned when He realized it was his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It explained that he would begin his schooling on September 1st of the following year. Included was a list of supplies he would need.

"Got my Hogwarts letter," Sirius grinned proudly at his brother.

"Good," Walburga said as she entered the dining room. "Remember what I told you last night. You had better be in Slytherin."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

Walburga didn't say anything, just grabbed a slice of toast and a cup of tea. She went to the drawing room and read the Daily Prophet.

Sirius was glad she hadn't said anything and he really didn't care that she didn't wish him a happy birthday. His Hogwarts letter was enough of a birthday gift.

xxXxx

Sirius was walking with his family through King's Cross Station. Orion had taken the morning off work to escort his first-born son to the Hogwarts Express. Sirius could tell his father was very proud, but he also knew that wouldn't last for long. Sirius was determined to not be in Slytherin, and he knew if he wasn't placed there, his father wouldn't be so proud of him. Walburga had stopped talking to Sirius for almost a month now. She constantly looked at him with disapproval and something close to malice. Regulus on the other hand wouldn't shut up about Hogwarts and begged Sirius to write to him at least once a month. He wanted to know every little detail about Hogwarts.

Even now, Sirius tuned out his brother, ignored his mother's malicious stares, and walked ahead of his father. He wanted to get away from all of them as soon as possible. They stopped in front of the archway between platforms nine and ten. Sirius took a deep breath and just stared at it. This was it; after he went through he would be able to get on the train and leave his family behind.

"It's best to run at it," Orion said.

"Right," Sirius said and made a run for it. He shut his eyes just as he was about to collide. When he opened his eyes again he saw the magnificent crimson and black train sitting at the station. He looked over his shoulder and saw his mother holding Regulus' hand and his father come through to the platform. They walked together toward the train. Sirius passed his trunk to one of the train staff who put it on the train for him.

Sirius looked at his parents, "Well, bye!" He turned towards the train.

"Sirius!" Orion bellowed. "You will give your mother a proper goodbye."

"Why?" Sirius said dripping with sass. "She hasn't spoken to me in a month. She'll be happy I'm leaving until Christmas. Not like she'll talk to me then either, I don't plan on being in Slytherin."

Sirius was knocked back by a backhand to the face. He felt sting on his cheek and tried to hold back the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

"I'll see you at Christmas," Sirius mumbled. Regulus didn't dare move to hug his brother goodbye in fear of being slapped as well. "Goodbye."

And with that, Sirius boarded the Hogwarts express. He found an empty compartment on the side opposite of the platform. He sat down heavily and rubbed his cheek thanking Merlin he wouldn't have to see any of their faces for three months.


	2. Remus

**Chapter 2: Remus**

Machines beeped in the labor and delivery ward at St. George's Hospital. Hope Lupin had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Her husband, Lyall Lupin was standing next to the bed looking down at his crying newborn son.

"He's perfect," Hope whispered.

"He looks a lot like you," Lyall smiled giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

The baby's cried slowly turned to whimpers and then faded away as he fell asleep on his mother's chest. Hope kissed his forehead and allowed the nurse to take the baby to the hospital nursery.

"We need a name," Lyall said.

Hope chuckled, "It makes it more difficult when we thought we were having a girl."

Lyall laughed. The muggle doctors had been wrong with all their electronics and tools. They had told the couple they were definitely having a girl. When Hope had given birth and the doctors announced it was a boy, everyone was surprised.

"I've always liked, Remus, ever since you mentioned the name," Hope smiled.

"What about naming him after your father?" Lyall asked.

"John?" Hope asked making a face. "That's sweet, but so common. Our son is not common, he's amazing."

Lyall laughed at his wife's answer. "What about Remus John Lupin?"

Hope took a moment to think about it, "It's perfect."

Lyall kissed her forehead, "I'll let you rest. I'm going to let the family know everything went well."

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you, too," he said before leaving to go to the waiting room. Hope's family was ecstatic when he announced it was a boy and her mother even cried when he said they gave him John as a middle name. Hope's father had died just before their wedding and Lyall saw it fit that the man should be honored. He let him marry Hope after all.

xxXxx

Three year old Remus woke up between his parents on their king size bed. Both his parents were still asleep, but he knew what day it was. It was Christmas!

Remus rolled over to him mother and snuggled against her chest. Hope inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around her son. She kissed the top of his head. She kept her eyes closed and Remus frowned. He wanted her to wake up. It was Christmas! He wanted to open presents and see his Grandma and his Pop Pop.

"Mommy," Remus whispered.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"It's Christmas," he said.

Hope chuckled, "Is that why you're trying to wake me up?"

"Presents," Remus said not being able to contain his excitement.

Hope opened her eyes and stretched, "I guess we can get up. Just don't wake Daddy."

"Why not?" Remus asked. "Daddy likes Christmas."

"Daddy went to bed very late last night," Hope told her son. She stood at the edge of the bed in her knee length nightgown and put her arms out. Remus smiled and jumped into his mother's arms. She carried him downstairs and his face lit up when he saw the many brightly wrapped gifts under the tree. Hope put Remus down who ran to the tree and sat on his knees. He dug through the presents trying to find his.

"Do you want breakfast, Peanut?" she asked.

Remus looked at his mother and nodded, "I want eggs."

"I'll start breakfast," she said moving into the kitchen. "Don't open any presents yet, Sweetie. We have to wait for Daddy."

Remus pouted and rested his chin in his right hand. He wanted to open them so bad. He stared at the presents making sure none of them disappeared. He could smell the wonderful aroma of breakfast and hear the crackling of bacon in a frying pan. Remus felt his stomach grumble. He really did want breakfast.

Lyall came down the stairs and saw his son staring at the presents. He shook his head and entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Last night was fun," he laughed. "We should do it again some time."

"You know it's difficult to have enough time without Remus to have that kind of fun," Hope laughed and turned around in his arms to kiss his lips.

Lyall chuckled against her lips and picked her up placing her on the counter. She squeaked and yelled, Lyall!"

Remus rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen. His parents didn't notice him; they were too busy kissing.

"Mommy is breakfast ready?" he asked.

Hope and Lyall broke apart immediately, "Just about, Sweetie." She slid off the counter and grabbed a few plates. She loaded them with toast, eggs, and bacon. Lyall grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and poured three glasses.

"Daddy, do the thing," Remus said green eyes sparkling.

Lyall smiled at his son and pulled his wand from the inside pocket of his robe. He gave it a flick and the orange juice bottle floated over their heads. The fridge door opened automatically and the orange juice landed on the top shelf. The door closed and Remus clapped.

"Maybe one day you can do that," Lyall said patting his son on the head.

"Really?!" Remus smiled.

"Of course," his father said. "Now, go take a seat. Breakfast is ready."

Remus raced to his chair and sat on his knees. His mother put some eggs and toast on his plate. Remus scrunched his nose at the bacon. He really didn't like meat.

He finished his breakfast in record time and was restless in his seat.

"Sweetheart," Hope smiled looking at her husband. "I think Remus wants to open presents."

Remus nodded furiously. Lyall laughed and nodded his head toward the tree. Remus hopped off his seat and ran to the tree. He started sorting the boxes in piles for himself and his parents.

Christmas was always the best holiday.

xxXxx

Remus sat in his bedroom reading and occasionally looking at the full moon. It looked like a glittering jewel tonight. It was so bright he thought he would have to close his curtains just to sleep.

Remus heard a door slam and jumped. His father was only getting home now. He found that odd. His father was usually home for dinner. Remus got off his bed and opened his bedroom door just a crack. He peaked out and saw his father coming up the stairs. He stubbed his toe on the top step and cried out. He yelled and cussed and threw his bag on the floor. Remus had never seen his father this angry. When Lyall saw Remus peaking he turned on him.

"Remus, go to bed, now!" he yelled.

Remus closed the door and scurried to his window to close the curtains. He jumped into bed and flipped off his light. He laid under the covers and listened to his heart beat settling. It was silent until he heard his parents.

"Lyall, what's going on?" his mother asked.

"Nothing, just a bad day at work," his father answered.

"Please, talk to me," Hope said.

"No, it's fine."

"I know I may not understand, but please. You need to vent."

There was silence; Lyall was presumably thinking about what to say. "You know about the accidents people have been talking about. The deaths of those three children and the other four in the hospital? Well, it was a werewolf pack. I've been working on finding the pack and bringing them to justice."

"Werewolves?" Hope asked fear in her voice.

"Yes, and we brought one in for questioning yesterday. A man named Fenrir Greyback. He pled not guilty and claimed he was just a muggle vagabond. I knew better. He was definitely a werewolf, but my partners didn't agree with me. I lost it, Hope." Lyall groaned. "I lost my head and said some not so great things yesterday. Today my partners didn't say a word to me and my boss had some words with me."

"There wasn't anything you could say to change their minds?" Hope asked.

"No, I recommended keeping him detained until the next full moon, which is tonight," Lyall sighed. "In the end, we had to let him free."

Remus gasped, "There's a werewolf out there." His eyes went to the window. All he saw with the shadow of the oak tree. He pulled his blankets up over his head and hid. Eventually he fell asleep.

Remus was awoken by a scratching at his window. His eyes snapped open. He looked at the window. Just a tree branch rubbing against the glass in the wind. He let out the breath he was holding and settled back in his bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he a large shadow move past his window. If he had blinked he would have missed it. Remus sat up and could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

He couldn't stop staring at the window. His breathing was labored and he forced himself not to blink. The wind blew causing the tree to grind against the glass again. Remus gasped. Then he heard something else. A low feral growl; the shadow had returned. A loud howl and it broke through the glass of the window. Remus screamed and tried to get out of his bed, but he was tangled in his sheets. The werewolf closed in baring its yellow fangs dripping with saliva. Remus fell out of the bed as he moved back. He felt the creature grab his hand with its mouth. Remus screamed and cried. The werewolf clawed at his legs. It hurt so badly.

Remus' bedroom door slammed open and Lyall had his wand at the ready. He started screaming out curses, pushing the werewolf out of the bedroom. Remus passed out from the pain and shock.

The werewolf was cast out of the house with one last curse. Hope came running into the room. She saw Remus on the floor, pajama pants torn and covered in blood, a bite on his hand.

"Remus!" she yelled pulling her son into her lap. "Baby, wake up! Remus!"

Lyall got down beside them and used his want to close up the wounds on Remus' legs. He saw the bite on his son's hand and paled. He put his face in his hands and screamed angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Remus," he cried pulling his son to his chest.

The boy was still passed out, but with a bite like that, Lyall knew his son would transform into a werewolf at the next full moon. Lyall held his son in his arms as he stood. He repaired the damaged window and wall with a flick of his wand. He carried Remus to their bed, took his ripped pajama pants off, while Hope returned with a fresh pair. Together they got him in the clean clothes and settled him in the middle of the bed. Hope slipped in and pulled Remus into her arms still crying. Lyall got in on the other side and held both of them in his arms continually saying, "I'm so sorry."

xxXxx

Remus had celebrated his eleventh birthday almost three months ago and still no Hogwarts letter. He knew he was a wizard since he was seven years old and he was able to make things happen when he was upset of scared. When his parents told him they were moving again because their neighbors suspected there was something odd with Remus, he got angry and blew up his mother's favorite flower vase. He apologized profusely, but he had more startled his mother than upset her. His father had hugged him when he came home from work that night when his mother relayed what had happened.

Remus sat at the kitchen table reading the book his father had given him for his birthday, _Hogwarts: A History_. He wished so badly he would get his letter. He sighed thinking about it.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" his mother asked as she washed dishes. She was out of work at the moment. They were still moving into this new house. The neighbors in their old town had started to make a connection to when Remus disappeared from school and how tired he always looked for those couple of days each month.

"Nothing," Remus said.

Hope peered over his shoulder and saw the book he was reading, "Don't worry. Your father believes you'll get your letter soon enough."

"I doubt it," he muttered.

"Oh, stop," she said. "You're a wizard, and a very smart boy."

"So?" Remus said. "That's not the issue is it?"

Hope's eyes softened. She dried her hands on the towel and leaned over to kiss her son's cheek. "It will all work out, you'll see."

"Who's going to let a werewolf go to school?" Remus groaned and got off the bar stool. He left the kitchen and headed to his bedroom.

Remus continued to read the rest of the afternoon until his father came home. His mother cooked dinner while asking his father how his day was. He had moved to the living room to read only an hour ago. He heard their conversation turn to him and the lack of an acceptance letter. Remus sighed. His father thought he should have his letter by now, but the Lupin family was unsure if it was safe for Remus to attend Hogwarts.

There was a knock at the front door. Remus closed his book and placed it gently on the coffee table before answering the door. He was surprised to see a tall old man with a very long white beard wearing a pointed green hat and brown wizard robes.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked.

"I presume you are Remus John Lupin," the old man said.

"Y-yes," Remus said a little nervous.

"Remus who is it?" Lyall called from the kitchen.

"A wizard," Remus answered.

Lyall appeared in the hallway. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Dumbledore!" Lyall hurried to the door, "Please, come in."

"Dumbledore?" Remus said shocked. "Like the headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Thank you, Lyall," Dumbledore smiled and stepped into the house. "That is correct, Remus."

Lyall swallowed hard, "W-what brings you to our house?"

"Your son, Remus," Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "I would like to speak to you about attending Hogwarts."

"I-I don't think it would be a good idea for me to attend," Remus said quietly.

"Oh," Dumbledore said. "And why is that?"

Remus paled and swallowed hard, "Because I'm a w-werewolf."

"I am aware," Dumbledore continued to smile. "As are the rest of the staff. We have devised a way for you to attend Hogwarts and be able to transform at each full moon safely and away from people."

"Dumbledore, I must agree with my son," Lyall said. "With each transformation he becomes stronger."

Dumbledore held up a hand, "I assure you that Remus will be safe. I must recommend that you attend." The old wizard pulled an envelope out of his robes and presented it to Remus. It was his acceptance letter.

Remus took it with a slightly shaking hand. He opened it and read the first line of the letter before his face contorted and tears fell from his eyes. He held the letter to his chest. "Thank you so much," he choked out.

Dumbledore patted the boy on the shoulder. He smiled at Lyall and Hope, his blue eyes twinkling with delight.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?" Hope asked politely.

"Oh, no, I believe I have intruded enough," Dumbledore said. "I must be getting on my way."

"Thank you, Sir," Lyall shook Dumbledore's hand.

"I will see you on September first," Dumbledore smiled.

Remus nodded smiling as well. Lyall opened the door for the headmaster. The Lupin family waved goodbye as Dumbledore walked down the path and disapparated with a pop. Lyall closed the door and grabbed his son pulling him into a crushing hug. Hope joined her boys and kissed Remus on the cheek.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Hope smiled.

"Definitely," Remus said not being able to stop grinning.

xxXxx

On September first, Remus was escorted to Platform 9 ¾ by his mother and father. They stood just outside the entrance to the platform.

"Remus, you'll have to say goodbye to your mother now. She won't be able to cross over with us," Lyall said.

Remus hugged his mother tightly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Sweetie," Hope said. "Be safe and have fun."

"I'll try my best," Remus said giving his mother one last tight squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hope said pulling back.

"Ready?" Lyall asked.

Remus nodded and the two ran at the platform. They disappeared and reappeared on Platform 9 ¾. Remus took in the sight of the Hogwarts express and couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Remus gave his trunk to the train staff and held onto his barn owl, Winston.

Lyall put his hand on his son's shoulder, "I want you to write to us as often as you want. Remember what Dumbledore said, it will be fine during that time of the month."

"I know, Dad," he said. "I'm excited."

"Good, that's how you should feel," Lyall said. "Have fun. I love you."

Remus put the owl cage down and hugged his father, "I love you, too."

He grabbed his owl and boarded the train. He waved goodbye to his father one last time and walked down the aisle looking for an empty compartment. There were no more empty ones, but he found one with two black haired boys chatting away. Remus opened the door and both boys looked at him with curiosity.

Remus cleared his throat, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The boy with the very messy short, black hair smiled, "Not at all. Take a seat."

"Thanks," Remus smiled and put his owl on the shelf above the seats.

"What's your name?" the other boy asked.

"Remus Lupin," he answered.

"Sirius Black," the boy said holding his hand out for a shake.

"James Potter," the messy haired boy grinned and shook his hand as well. "Sirius and I were just talking about which house we want to be sorted into. My whole family has been in Gryffindor, so I'm betting I'll be the same."

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," Sirius said making a face. "I'm determined to get in any other house but Slytherin. What about you? Or are you not a first year?"

"Oh," Remus said. "No, I'm a first year. I-I don't know. I mean, I know my dad was in Ravenclaw. I guess I'll just find out when I get sorted."

"But don't you have a preference?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really," Remus said.

"Okay, then," Sirius trailed off. He turned back to James and the two started talking about quidditch.

Remus looked at his hands. This wasn't a very good start. He never had much luck in making friends, not to mention his parents never really let him play with the neighborhood kids for Remus and their safety. Remus hoped things would get better once he got to Hogwarts.


	3. James

**Chapter 3: James**

On a dreary March afternoon, Mrs. Deborah Potter laid in her master bedroom exhausted from labor. She looked over at her loving husband, Charles Potter. He was holding their newborn son, who was wailing at the top of his lungs. The mediwitch took the newborn from Charles and calmed him. She passed him to Deborah.

"What name can we put down for the child?" the mediwitch asked.

"James Potter," Charles answered.

The mediwitch had her enchanted quill write the baby's name, parents' names, and date of birth on a piece of parchment. She smiled, wished the family a good day, and let herself out of the house.

"Oh, Charles, he's amazing," Debbie said.

Charles crouched down and put his face close to his son's. He tried his best to make the same face as James. Debbie laughed.

"He really does look so much like you," she said.

"He's got your nose," Charles smiled. He touched Debbie's nose lightly, "Cute as a button."

"I love you," she smiled at her husband.

"I love you, too," Charles grinned.

"We're so lucky to have James," Debbie said. "I thought for so long we wouldn't be able to have a child."

"It just took time darling," Charles smiled. He would be forty next year and his wife would be thirty-eight. They thought they had given up on having children when one day Debbie took him by surprise saying she had gone to St. Mungo's and was told she was pregnant.

Debbie kissed James' forehead and let him grasp her index finger with his tiny hand. Charles ran his fingers over his son's head.

"You should get some rest," Charles said. "I'll look after him."

"All right," Debbie said giving James to his father. He whined and squirmed while being passed between his parents.

Charles carried the baby into the drawing room where a fire was burning warm in the fireplace. He sat down in his favorite chair and held James in the crook of his left arm. He watched his son snuggle into his warmth and sat comfortably for the rest of the evening feeling happier than ever.

xxXxx

It was James' fifth birthday. A good number of his friends from the neighborhood came to celebrate with him. He had opened his special presents from his parents in the morning as a good amount of his friends who came to the party were muggles.

It was currently cake time, and James couldn't wait to dig in. It was yellow cake with strawberry frosting in the middle, his favorite. His friends sang happy birthday to him and then everyone was given a piece of cake.

After cake, the kids, all boys, went out to the backyard to play hide-and-seek. James was always the best at hiding, as Mr. and Mrs. Potter could vouch for. James was the winner every time he played with the neighbor kids.

At the end of the day, all the kids were picked up by their parents. James was alone with his parents again, which meant he could play with his magical gifts. He ran up to his room and grabbed his toy broomstick. He hopped on it and zoomed down the stairs into the living room.

"Whoa there, kiddo," his father laughed. "Don't break anything."

"I won't, Dad," James grinned. He got low on the broom and zoomed around the house. He turned hard and went upstairs aging before racing back down. His mother was coming out of the kitchen and he didn't have time to swerve out of the way. He was thrown from the broom. He heard a crack and felt a searing pain in his arm. He cried out and big fat tears streamed down his face.

"James, oh my goodness!" Debbie yelled running to the boy.

Charles hurried to the kitchen and bent over his son. James was holding his left arm and howling. "Let me see it, James," Charles ordered. James reluctantly showed his father his arm. It was bruising already and was twisted at an odd angle. "Definitely broken. Debbie do we have any potions for broken bones?"

Debbie ran upstairs and opened the hall closet where they kept their ingredients for potions. She found an already made potion that would mend broken bones. She ran back down and saw that Charles had gotten James to sit at the table. He was hiccupping with tears still running down his face. Debbie conjured a glass of water and an empty glass. She poured a bit into the empty glass.

"Here, Sweetie, drink this and then drink the water," Debbie pushed the potion toward her son.

James, still sniffling, drank the potion and washed it down with water. He looked at his parents, hurt written all over his face.

"Didn't I tell you not to break anything?" Charles said in a scolding manner.

James nodded and looked down at his arm. The bruising was slowly fading and he felt a pinching in his arm that was slowly numbing. He knew the potion was mending the break.

"Sweetie, you have to be careful," Debbie said. "We don't want to see you get hurt. You can't go so fast in the house, okay?"

James nodded, "Okay."

Debbie stroked his messy black hair and kissed his forehead. "I think it's time for bed."

"Okay," James said wiping his eyes. Just before he went up the stairs he turned to his parents, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sweetie," Debbie said. "Just don't do it again. Now go get ready for bed."

James smiled apologetically and ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

xxXxx

James sat in his backyard talking with the neighbor boy, a ten year old wizard. James had turned eleven only two months ago. He had received his Hogwarts letter the day after his birthday. James' friend from next door had an older sister who was attending Hogwarts and would be starting her third year when James started his first.

"Sally wanted me to tell you that you should go to Diagon Alley early to get your school stuff," the boy said.

"My dad's taking me when he gets home from work today," James said.

"Cool," the boy said.

"Johnny!" a woman called.

"Yeah Mom?" he called back. "I'm with James."

"You need to come home and get ready for supper!" his mom said over the fence.

"Okay," Johnny said standing up. "See you James."

"Yeah, see you," James said. He sat around for a bit longer before heading inside himself.

"Hey, Kiddo," Debbie said from her seat in the living room.

"Hey," James said and dropped down on the couch.

"You okay?" his mom asked.

"Yeah," James sighed. "I'm bored. I wish Dad was home so we can go to Diagon Alley."

"He'll be home soon," his mom smiled.

James nodded and then went up to his room to read a superhero comic he got at the drug store down the street. Half an hour later he heard the front door open and close. He tossed the comic on the floor and ran downstairs. He skidded to a halt in front of his dad.

"Hey Dad!" James grinned. "can we go? Cane we go?"

Charles chuckled, "Let me grab a cup of tea and then we'll go."

James danced around the house, restless and anxious. He wanted to go to Diagon Alley now. After a half hour, they were finally ready to leave. James ran to the fireplace.

"Do you have your supplies list?" Charles asked.

"Yeah," he said pulling it out of the back pocket of his jeans. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder shouted, "Diagon Alley," and was enveloped in green flames. He felt himself spinning faster and faster until it suddenly all stopped and he stumbled out into the main street. His father followed closely behind. James pulled out his list and the two made their way to Gringotts. Once they had withdrawn enough money they went to Olivander's to get James a wand first. The wand that chose him was Mahogany eleven inches with a dragon heartstring core.

James couldn't stop talking about how cool it was when his wand chose him. They went to get his robes next, and then got his books and other supplies. They ended with getting James an owl so he could communicate throughout the school year.

They used the Floo Network to go home. Debbie had dinner waiting on the table for them. They put all of James' stuff in his room and then settled in at the dining room table to eat.

"There are my boys," Debbie smiled. "How was Diagon Alley?"

"Awesome!" James yelled through a mouthful of food.

"Good," she said. She kissed her husband on the cheek. "I'm going to head to bed."

"I'll be up in a bit," Charles said.

The boys finished their dinner and got ready for bed. James fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

xxXxx

James looked in the mirror and fixed his crooked glasses. He patted down his messy hair which almost instantly puffed back up. He gave up on it, grabbed his trunk and owl cage, and headed downstairs. He grabbed a piece of toast from the table and nibbled on it. His parents were getting ready to take him to King's Cross station.

A few minutes after James finished his toast, he and his parents used the Floo Network to go to the station. Charles showed James how to get through to Platform 9 ¾. James went through with his mother and his mouth dropped seeing the brilliant red and black train.

"This is so cool," he grinned.

James gave his trunk to one of the train staff and put his owl on the ground. He hugged both his parents.

"Stay out of trouble, make friends, and write us whenever you like," his mother said while she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," James said giving her one last squeeze. He then turned to his father and hugged him as well.

"Have fun, we'll see you at Christmas," Charles smiled.

"Bye," he waved and hurried onto the train with his owl. James walked down the aisle and looked for a compartment near the back. There was one with a single boy sitting looking out the window. He had chin length black hair and pale skin. James opened the door and the boy whipped his head around. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Go ahead," the boy said.

James put his owl above his seat on the shelf. He settled into the seat across from the boy.

"Are you a first year?" James asked.

"Yeah," the boy answered. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he answered back. "My name is James Potter."

"Sirius Black," the boy said.

"I'm excited to get going," James grinned.

"Yeah, me, too," Sirius said. "I can't wait to get away from my family."

"Oh," James said. "Any idea where the sorting hat is going to place you?"

Sirius snorted, "Probably Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin. I really don't want to be in that horrible house, though."

"Maybe you won't be then," James suggested. "I'm going for Gryffindor. Both my parents were in Gryffindor."

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor," Sirius smiled.

Just as James was going to ask Sirius another question a tall, skinny boy with light brown hair and green eyes opened the compartment door.

The boy cleared his throat and asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," James smiled. "Take a seat."

"Thanks," the boy smiled and put his owl on the shelf above the seats. He sat down next to Sirius and looked uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked.

"Remus Lupin," the boy said and shook Sirius' hand.

"James Potter," James grinned and shook Remus' hand as well. "Sirius and I were just talking about which house we want to be sorted into. My whole family has been in Gryffindor, so I'm betting I'll be the same."

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," Sirius said making a face. "I'm determined to get in any other house but Slytherin. What about you? Or are you not a first year?"

"Oh," Remus said. "No, I'm a first year. I-I don't know. I mean, I know my dad was in Ravenclaw. I guess I'll just find out when I get sorted."

"But don't you have a preference?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really," Remus said.

"Okay, then," Sirius trailed off.

Sirius turned to James a look of confusion on his face. James could tell Sirius thought Remus was odd, but James felt bad for the boy. Remus seemed quiet and nervous like he didn't quite know how to talk to people.

"So, Sirius," James said. "Who's your quidditch team?"

Sirius brightened at the question, "Definitely the Wimbourne Wasps! What's yours?"

"I'm a Puddlemere fan," James grinned. "What about you, Remus?"

The gangly boy look at them stunned that they were speaking to him, "Oh, I-I don't really know quidditch."

"You a muggle-born?" Sirius asked.

"Half-blood," Remus said. "My dad's a wizard, my mum's a muggle."

"Did your dad never show you quidditch?" James asked.

"We moved a lot and he works for the Ministry, so he's always busy," Remus answered.

"Sorry," James said.

"No, don't be sorry," Remus gave a small smile.

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to say something, the train whistle blew and it started moving.

"Awesome!" James laughed. "We're finally moving."

The train slowly gained speed and they shot out of the station and into the countryside. The boys were quiet, watching the scenery. James couldn't wait until they got to Hogwarts.


	4. Peter

**Chapter 4: Peter**

Mrs. Constance Pettigrew smiled at the sleeping baby. He had only been born the day before, but he was already such a wonderful baby. He had only woken up crying once in the middle of the night and the parents had been so surprised. When all of their family had told them they would be waking up three or four times a night for months on end, Constance wondered if she really wanted to be a mother. She was happy she stuck to it as her son was by far the cutest in the family. He had light brown hair and pale blue eyes set in a chubby face with a button nose.

Mr. Andrew Pettigrew had just come home from work at the little shop he owned in Diagon Alley. He was exhausted after a long day with only a handful of customers that all demanded he should lower his prices. He just couldn't compete with the other shops in the area and had to keep his prices high if he wanted to make a profit. The short, stout man, wandered down the hall in their one-story home, finding his wife standing over the crib where their newborn son slept. He smiled knowing how happy she was to be a mother.

"Hello, Dear," he greeted in a soft voice.

"Andy," she smiled. "How was work?"

"Terrible," he sighed. "Less than thirty customers for the whole day and only a handful of them made a purchase. I don't know what we're going to do Constance. I'm behind on the rent for the shop, I can't lower my prices, and we have a baby to care for."

Constance moved away from the crib and ushered her husband into the sitting room at the front of the house. She sat him in the puffy green armchair next to the fire place and then took a seat on the arm of the chair.

"We'll be all right," she said softly. "My father wrote to me today. He said he will help us take care of Peter. He wants to make sure our son grows up right."

"I take offense to that," Andrew said. "Your father has never liked me."

"Don't be silly," Constance waved him off. "Daddy couldn't have anyone."

"How is Peter?" Andrew asked changing the subject.

"Taking a nap now," she said. "He woke up about an hour after you left for work and has only gone down for a nap about twenty minute ago."

"I'm amazed by how well he sleeps," Andrew laughed.

"So am I, but I'm not complaining," Constance smiled. "Would you like some tea? I'm about to put on the kettle."

"Tea would be lovely, Dear," Andrew smiled.

Constance left the room and entered their small galley kitchen only big enough for one person to be in it at a time. She conjured a kettle and filled it from the tap before putting it on the stove. Within a few minutes it was screaming and Constance was preparing the cups for tea. She carried the two steaming cups into the sitting room and offered one to her husband.

"Thank you, Love. You always make the best tea," he said before taking a sip.

"Everything will work out," she said patting her husband's arm. "You'll see."

xxXxx

Six year old Peter had just come home from muggle school, having to walk by himself as neither of his parents came to meet him. He hadn't thought anything of it until he opened the door to his tiny home and saw many of his relatives moping about. He closed the door loudly and everyone in the room turned.

"Constance!" his Aunt Enid called. "Peter just showed up."

Peter's mother came running into the entrance hall. Her eyes were red and puffy, her light brown hair disheveled, and her shirt appeared to be on inside out. She knelt down and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sweetie," she practically cried into his shoulder.

"Mummy, what's going on?" Peter asked in his mousy voice.

She picked him up and carried him into her and his father's bedroom. She closed the door behind her, drowning out the sounds of the people in their small home. Constance ran her fingers through her hair while Peter took off his backpack and hopped onto the bed.

"Peter, Sweetie," she said quietly. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he said feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Something happened at Daddy's shop," she said choking up. Fresh tears rolled down her rosy cheeks as she inhaled deeply trying to calm herself. "Daddy won't be coming home."

"Mummy, I don't understand," Peter said. "You're scaring me."

"Daddy is dead," Constance choked out before collapsing into a fit of sobs.

"What?" Peter said. "No!"

There was a knock on the bedroom door before Peter's grandfather, David, opened the door. "Constance, Honey, you'll be all right."

"Daddy, I don't know what to do," she sobbed. "J-just take Peter."

Grandpa David nodded and picked up Peter. He closed the door behind him where Peter could still hear his mother sobbing. His grandpa carried him into the sitting room and put him in the puffy green armchair in front of the fire.

"It will be okay, Peter," he said giving his grandson a kiss on the top of the head. "You and Mummy are going to come live with me and Grandma. How does that sound?"

Peter was silent for a moment until big fat tears rained from his eyes. They wouldn't stop even when he wiped his face. His Grandpa hugged him and rubbed his back. "It will be okay, Kiddo."

"No it won't!" Peter yelled. "I don't want to live with you. You never liked my daddy!"

"Peter, that's not true," his grandma stepped in. "We loved your daddy."

"I want my daddy!" Peter screamed. He pushed his grandpa off of him and ran to his bedroom where he locked the door and flung himself on his bed. He sobbed into his pillow for what felt like hours and no one came to bother him. He finally fell asleep just as the sun had set and the last of his family members left his tiny house.

xxXxx

Peter locked himself away in his tiny bedroom at his grandparents' house. He hated living there. His mother almost never smiled since his father died and his grandparents were always talking about what they were going to do with Peter. They talked as if he couldn't hear them. Things like, "That boy needs some friends," or "Why does he always hole himself up in his bedroom? It's been five years already."

It was true it had been five years since his father had died, but not a day goes by where he doesn't miss him. His father had been one of the kindest men he ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Peter sighed and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He knew he should be getting his Hogwarts letter soon. He had turned eleven at the beginning or May and it was now the end of June. He sighed again wondering if he wasn't good enough to go to Hogwarts. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from his grandparents if that happened.

Just as he was about to get up and wash up for dinner, there was a tapping on his bedroom window. He opened the curtains hesitantly and saw a small tawny owl flapping about with a letter in its beak. Peter unlatched the window and let the bird fly in. It zoomed around the tiny bedroom once, dropped the letter on his messy bed, and flew out the window. Peter looked at the letter curiously before picking it up and turning it over to see the Hogwarts seal. He hurriedly ripped the envelope open and read the letter. A grin formed on his face and he raced out of his room.

"Mum!" he yelled running around the house. "Mum! Mum!"

"What Peter?" she called from the kitchen.

Peter ran in to see her sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. She looked at him curiously before sitting up straight when she saw the excited look on his face.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

Peter waved the letter around, "I got my letter!"

A huge smile broke out on his mother's face, "Oh, Peter! That's wonderful!" She stood up and ran to him pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy, Peter."

"I can't wait to go!" he yelled.

His grandparents came into the kitchen. "What's all this?" his grandfather asked.

"I got my Hogwarts letter," Peter grinned.

His grandfather laughed, "That's fantastic!"

Both his grandfather and grandmother joined their hug. Peter hadn't felt so happy in such a long time and his heart soared realizing he was the one to make his mother smile for the first time in five years.

xxXxx

Peter stood with his mother in front of the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. He took a deep breath and looked at his mother nervously. She nodded and gave him a small smile. Peter nodded back and took off running at the platform. He went straight through the brick wall and when he opened his eyes he was staring at the Hogwarts express. He grinned and looked behind him to see his mother come through the portal.

"Are you ready, Peter?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'm a little nervous."

She walked him to the side of the train, where one of the train staff took his shabby looking red trunk. Constance hugged Peter and kissed his cheek.

"Promise me you'll try to make some friends," she said.

"I'll try my best," he said.

"I'll see you at Christmas, okay?" Constance smiled.

"Okay," he smiled back. The train whistled, and panic ran through his veins.

"Hurry, Peter," his mother said.

Peter jumped onto the train just before it started moving. He looked back at his mother and mouthed, "love you," She did the same back and waved to him until he couldn't see her anymore. Peter walked down the aisle toward the front of the train, but there were no available seats. He sighed and turned around, walking toward the back of the train. Every compartment was full except for one where three boys sat. They all looked about his age, one with glasses and messy black hair, another with chin-length black hair who was very handsome, and a tall gangly boy with light brown hair who was immersed in a book. Peter opened the compartment door. They all looked up at him and he felt his face flush.

"C-can I join you?" he asked quietly. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," the boy with the glasses and messy hair said with a smile.

"Thank you," Peter said in a mousy voice and sat down next to the boy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"P-Peter Pettigrew," he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," the boy grinned. "I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black," he nodded toward the boy with long black hair.

Peter turned to the boy with his nose in a book; his bright green eyes looked over the top of it before he lowered it. The boy held out his hand, "My name is Remus Lupin."

"Hi," Peter smiled and shook his hand.

"You look like a first year," Sirius said.

"I-I am," he said nervously.

"So are we," James grinned. "You know where the sorting hat's gonna put you?"

"Well, my dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Hufflepuff, so I'd be happy with either of those, but I'd prefer Gryffindor," Peter smiled.

"Awesome," James grinned. "We're hoping for Gryffindor as well."

Remus had his nose in his book again, clearly tuning out the other boys. Peter looked between the two black-haired boys.

"Man, do you ever stop reading?" Sirius asked Remus.

"No," Remus said without taking his eyes off the text.

"Do you two know each other?" Peter asked James and Sirius.

"Nah, we just met, but I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends," Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"You got a favorite quidditch team?" James asked.

Remus sighed from behind his book making Peter think they asked him the same questions already.

"Umm, I like the Chudley Cannons," Peter said sheepishly.

Sirius made a face, "Ugh, you have horrible taste."

James laughed, "They're not that bad."

"They're the worst in the league," Sirius yelled.

"No they're not!" Peter defended. "They're the most successful team in the league."

"Yeah, like eighty years ago!" Sirius snorted.

Peter crossed his arms and huffed sitting back in his seat. He didn't like Sirius that much. James was nice though, and he felt that Remus was a quiet soul like he was. He hoped he could become friends with them. His mother would be so proud of him.


End file.
